


The man clothed in the sun

by Moonstruckidiot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #ItsStillBeautiful Fest, But they are ok, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Old Age, POV Hannibal, Reunion, Tissue Warning, Will Loves Hannibal, bitter sweet but happy ending, kiss, really :-)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstruckidiot/pseuds/Moonstruckidiot
Summary: Long after the fall Hannibal meets Will again





	The man clothed in the sun

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so yes Major character deaths - yep - but its ok, really.
> 
> No beta - sorry for mistakes etc

It has been a long time since Hannibal Lecter has walked along a beach. He enjoys the feel of a morning breeze on his skin and the warmth of the sun on his face.

Since that night on the cliff he has taken great pains to never again set eyes on the sea. To never again look at the monster he could never forgive or conquer, the one who took his Will.

It has never left him, the cold and the dark not even when he painted the world red with his rage and his grief, not even when they locked him away in a bright, white, heartless cell.

Hannibal had once said, “Suicide is the enemy.” So he lived on when his soul did not. If he could not die in Will’s arms he’d prefer not to die at all.

He is old now, far older than he ever thought he’d be, far older than he has any right to be.

It is _the_ beach he walks along. The one he walked away from all those years ago.

The one he never truly left.

He doesn’t like being old, being slow, being frail. He keeps going, his pace halting but determined.

There is warmth ahead, familiar and old, it draws him on.

And there he is the only one who ever really mattered.

He is as beautiful as he remembers. Bright, warm and welcoming.

Hannibal dares to reach out his hand. He can feel the texture of hair beneath his fingers, he pushes a curl back behind an ear.

“You kept me waiting,” says Will, his dazzlingly blue eyes meeting Hannibal’s liquid ones.

“Fair is fair,” replies Hannibal. He feels the tug of his lips moving upwards, it has been so long since he has smiled.  

Will’s hand moves to rest on Hannibal's shoulder, it brings memories of years ago.

This time though he feels the light press of lips to his and finally, finally, they get to have the kiss that almost was.


End file.
